


Mwistew Fowest?????

by thedogzoo



Category: UnknownGame
Genre: I am going to the deepest level of Hell, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedogzoo/pseuds/thedogzoo
Summary: Don't fucking read this.





	Mwistew Fowest?????

“Oh, Forest-san!” Dogwood moaned, gasping out whimpers. The man was laid out on a bed, naked and writhing in pleasure.

 

Forest was sucking his toes and Samuel was in complete  _ bliss. _ Those sharp teeth, rotting human viscera caked into the molars, were scratching his skin in just the right way.

 

“Please, please more!” the serial killer cried, back arching.

 

“Only if,” Forest started, low and growling, “you promise to be my bae  _ f o r e v e r. _ ”

 

“I promise, I promise!”

 

Oh, how that promise would end Doomgod up dead.

 

Satisfied, Forest scrambled up Samuel's body and tore his teeth into his arm. Teeth hit bone, gnawing.

 

Dogwood screamed in pain but his dick just got harder.  _ How is this possible? I'm so hard already… _

 

Muscles and tendons began to snap as Forest thrashed his head like an angry dog. It hurt so bad but it felt so good, Dogwood was falling into a haze. Forest was treating him so good, with such passionate ferocity, Samuel felt something begin to stir in his chest.

 

Love.

 

Forest had claimed his heart and his arm at the same time, and as the bone finally snapped and blood gushed over the bed, Dogwood came the hardest he ever had in his life with Forest's name on his lips.

 

“You're mine,” Forest grinned, beady red eyes wide in the gaping holes of his skill, blood dripping down his front from his mouth. “Forever. No one else can have you. If you so much as look at another person this way…” His voice got low and sexy.

 

Dogwood was turned on again and he swore he'd give his other arm to Forest. “I'm only yours!” And from there, slowly bleeding out, he watched Forest eat his arm like a chicken leg.

 

Several weeks past and now Dogwood had no legs or arms anymore. Forest had pleasured him so much and vice versa that it had come to this extreme.

 

They were so very in love. Forest tore Samuel's limbs and Samuel kept him fed and sated. Dogwood wasn't allowed out of the house or car Forest put him in, or to look at anyone else, but this was  _ true love _ . Many nights were filled with “OH, FOREST-SAN! AH, HARDER, MORE!”

 

Until Forest didn't want him anymore.

 

Dogwood was waiting for Forest to get home from a trip with an Unkn0wn player, Charlie. Dogwood's cock was aching so badly and this time he was prepared to give Forest his very ribcage.

 

“Uh, no.” Forest turned around the moment he saw Dogwood. “I thought you were bae. Turns out you're only dinner.”

 

Dogwood couldn't believe it. “Wh-WHAAAAA!?!?!?!? FOREST-SAN, SENPAI, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

 

“You're replaced! Charlie's a much better partner. She enjoys my tastes and she certainly isn't as disgusting as you are, buddy!” Forest whipped around and grabbed Dogwood's throat. “Plus she has limbs unlike you.”

 

Dogwood choked out, “B-But I- I'M ONLY YOURS! WEREN'T YOU ONLY MINE, SENPAI? PLEASE I'D DO ANYTHING~ UWU”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Anything for you!” Dogwood cried, flailing but failing since he had no limbs. Well. He had his dick.

 

“Then perish. :3”

 

SNAP!

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely ashamed.  
> You're all fucking terrible.


End file.
